


Here Puppy

by Katchiia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky adopts a bunch of puppies, Bucky and Steve are sweet on each other, Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katchiia/pseuds/Katchiia
Summary: “Uh, yeah about that. I accidentally adopted five puppies.” Steve’s eyes widened slightly.“How do you ‘accidentally’ adopt puppies?”





	Here Puppy

Steve found comfort in Bucky, and Bucky found comfort in Steve. They had been each others source of peace and stability longer than most had been alive. 

 

However there were times that Steve wasn’t there. Sometimes Steve got sent on mission for days, even weeks at a time. And when Steve wasn’t there, Bucky didn’t really have anyone else he was comfortable approaching. Most of the time, he needed just physical contact of someone he fully trusted, to ground him. Talking could be too much. Some people didn’t get that. 

 

He didn’t doubt for a second that, if he asked, one of the other Avengers would be there for him, but he wasn’t completely comfortable around them yet. And Steve was on another fucking mission. Honestly, Bucky was about to start demanding that they either give Steve a break, or send Bucky with him. 

 

“Are you sure you'll be okay? I can opt out if I need to.” Steve had said. Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m a master assassin. I’m sure I can manage. If anything, you’re the one who’ll need help getting out of trouble. Now go, and I better not hear a single word about you doing something batshit or impulsive, or I’m going to be the trouble you’ll need help with.” To be honest, he would never make Steve stay back from a mission because of him. Bucky already fet like a burden to him, no matter how much Steve assured him otherwise. 

 

Bucky was currently on the couch trying to watch up to season 2 on a show called  _ Golden Girls  _ so that he and Steve could continue the show together. They had been hitting highlights of television in chronological order. Bucky would admit one thing he liked about the 21st Century is how common it was to have a television in one’s home (His favourite show so far was probably  _ I Love Lucy _ .)

 

The first day, he tried to keep himself busy by wandering around the Avengers tower. He quickly decided this was not a good idea as he was either stared at by interns or employees, or he was asked to help Tony in the lab (Never doing that again, Bucky quite likes his eyebrows, thank you.) He retreated to Steve’s floor in the tower (their floor, steve would insist.) Eventually, he had to head into the real world again, because the cabinets and fridge were barer that a newborn baby. 

 

He decided to go to a relatively low-key market a little ways away from the tower. He didn’t plan on buying much, just enough to hold him over until Steve returned. As he approached the store, he heard a faint whimpering. Bucky stiffened and placed a hand near the gun hidden in his jacket. He turned towards the sound and saw a dark alley. Shoes making no sound against the pavement, Bucky cautiously moved towards the whimpers, which grew louder as he nearer a big metal trash bin. He brought the gun out fully as he peered around the corner of the bin. 

 

It was a dog. Specifically, a puppy. Who had gotten stuck behind the bin. 

 

Bucky wouldn’t admit it, but his heart started to hurt at the sight (he didn’t need it to get out that he was just a big softie.) The puppy had brown fur and hazel eyes that were the definition of the phrase “puppy dog eyes.” He placed his gun back in his jacket and carefully moved towards the puppy.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here to help ya, bud.” He slipped his hands under the pup and lifted her (yes, he knew anatomy) close to his chest. The puppy nuzzled Bucky’s chin. 

 

“Well, guess I gotta keep you now. Steve’ll understand.” Just as the words left his mouth, four more puppies emerged from the darkness, and started to crowd around Bucky, tails wagging. Bucky sighed.

 

“Now, I don’t think Steve will understand this.”

 

Bucky ended up sneaking the puppies in to the tower with a slightly open duffle bag. Once he was in the apartment, he started laying out paper towels and food and water bowls. Then, he realized that not only did he forget the groceries, but he forgot dog food.

 

“Shit. Guess I gotta head out again.” he muttered. 

 

He started to leave, then remembered the five puppies following his every move. He didn't want them tearing up the apartment. 

 

“Just get into the bathroom, would ya. It’s just temporary, I’ll be gone an hour, tops.” He forced the door shut, with five puppies barking and whining behind it. That’s twice his heart has been tugged at today. 

 

True to his word, he returned 45 minutes later with a couple of microwaveable meals, dog treats, and dog food. The pups consumed the food as if they’d never see food again. He didn’t get beds, he figured they would be fine sleeping in the bed with him. 

 

He looked at them, three roughhousing and two laying down for a nap, and realized he had yet to give them names. He thought for a second.

 

“Okay, your name will be,” he pointed to the original one with brown fur, “Winnie. I think that’s a good name.”

 

He ended up being the black one with white spots “Essie” before realizing she was a he. He then shortened it to “Es.” The completely white one with blue eyes “Frosty” (Bucky never claimed to be creative. That was all Steve.) He decided that the feisty one with a honey colored fur “Sonny.” He didn’t know why, just liked the name. Finally, the one with white fur and brown spots was donned “Doll.” Mainly because Bucky loved saying “Come here, Doll.”

 

And now he had a litter (he didn’t actually know if they were related) of pups to take care of. Seems easy enough. 

 

It is not. It is most certainly not.

 

Bucky didn’t get more than three hours of sleep total last night, because there was always at least one pup who needed something. But it was worth it, because there was nothing like having five puppies cuddling you at once. 

 

_ “This should be a form of therapy.” _ Bucky thought, before realizing that it probably was. 

 

After five more days of coping up with only puppies for company (which he managed quite well, despite how not easy it was), Steve was back. 

 

“Buck.” Steve smiled as he entered into the living room before faltering. “Um, whose dogs are those?”

 

“Uh, yeah about that. I accidentally adopted five puppies.” Steve’s eyes widened slightly.

 

“How do you ‘accidentally’ adopt puppies?”

 

“They were alone in an alley. You wouldn’t kick them out would you?” 

 

Steve would claim to be a strong man, but when there are six pairs of puppy dog eyes (five being actual puppy dog eyes) directed his way, he buckles. 

 

“Well, I’ve never been able to say no to you.” Steve enveloped Bucky in a hug. “I missed you.”

 

“Yeah, I missed you too. Now come meet our new children.” Bucky smiled as he started to name all his pups. 

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been looked over, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. I just had the idea of Bucky cuddling a lot of puppies and had to write it. And, of course, add in his boyfriend.


End file.
